Honing Her Craft
by KaKashi-Is-Awesome
Summary: Sakura has no place to stay, Kakashi offers his sofa but is it too much for him? Esp since she fantasizes about him? Will he do things he might regret? Or is something else going on entirely? formerly Guilty Pleasures Kakashi's POV. KakaSaku.
1. Temptation The Enticement of Thoughts

A/N:

I don't own Naruto.

Kakashi's POV.

Rated M for strong reasons.

Honing Her Craft

Formerly Guilty Pleasures

Sakura has no place to stay, Kakashi offers his sofa, but is it too much for him? Especially since she fantasizes about him? Will her actions make him lose his cool & do things he might regret?

Chapter 1: Temptation + Chapter 2: Enticement of Thoughts

The blackness of the night crept through the trees as I stayed low in the brush. My eyes flicked to my left as the sound of a kunai sliced the air by my ear, narrowly missing the side of my face.

In a flash, the darkness lunged toward me, the kunai a simple distraction. I cursed my negligence as I struggled with the formless darkness that was tangled on my legs. My body tipped over, and landed on the dirt like the trunk of a tree.

It seemed the more I struggled, the higher the blackness crawled up my body, swallowing me. The pain in my legs made it hard for any useful thoughts to come, all I could think of was to grab my kunai and slash at the dense-less form. The pain flowed to my hand as I jabbed at it, my kunai now gone, out of sight, as well as my legs, and torso.

Sweat began to soak my face mask as I panicked. I flailed violently, fearing the worst as the blackness reached my neck. Faintly I heard my name being called in the distance, and I frantically looked around in searched for my comrade. A loud banging began to resonate through my body, shaking me awake.

I sat up quickly, hearing my labored breath in my ears. My blankets were soaked in sweat. The tight t-shirt I wore to bed cling to my skin, shining with the lamp from the street. "Kakashi-sensei! Please open the door!" Blinking in the darkness, I quickly turned on the light and looked around the room slowly. My uncovered sharingan spun lazily, enhancing the details of the room. I exhaled a sigh of relieve.

Quickly I pushed my hand through my hair trying to regain my composure, and took one last deep breath. "I'll be right there," I yelled toward the front door. I slid my face mask and eye covering on, and walked briskly to the door. The person must not have heard me since the banging continued.

I unlocked the door, and was pushed back, my hands immediately going up as the small figure slammed her body into me. "Sakura?" I questioned as I timidly placed my hands on her shoulders. She was obviously in distress.

"Kakashi-sensei, I got kicked out!" Her small, yet very strong fists were clenched as she held them to her face. She was covering her eyes and leaning slightly away from me. Her cheeks were tear-stained, and red. How long has she been out here?

I took a quiet sigh of relief that her face was no longer pressing firmly to my chest. That was when I realized that I was in nothing but a sweat soaked t-shirt and blue boxers. I guessed she either didn't notice or didn't care. I felt hot blood rush to my face as a small twinge of embarrassment crept up. Swiftly I pushed it aside.

"Come in Sakura," I closed the door hastily, hoping that my nosey old neighbor wasn't having another bout of her 'insomnia' which was facilitated by staring out her window at my house.

Sakura sobbed, standing in my living room like a child. I waited for her to collect herself. She looked up at me, her bright green eyes, now dull, and distant. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, b-but I didn't know where to go." I furrowed my brows in confusion, and sat on the small sofa facing the unused TV. I watched her tremble while she stood there, wishing I knew what to do.

I'd rather fight the Sanin then deal with emotional issues. I figured I'd take my usual silent route, and tapped the cushion next to me, offering her a seat. She remained motionless, and her expression turned timid.

"Sakura, sit." My voice sounded rude, even to me, but it was late and was tired, though thankful for the interruption of my dream, no; nightmare. She stopped being hesitant and bowed, her hair sweeping the floor, "Hai."

A small smile played across my lips, hidden by the mask, luckily. She always responded like a ninja when I was firm with her, good training I guess. She was a good student. She walked gingerly, and sat on the couch, the springs sagging from years of lounging.

I think she felt safer when I ordered her around. In some ways, I felt bad for her because of that. An appointed Jonin should be more comfortable with decision making than order taking.

"Sakura, do you want to tell me why you're here at this hour?" She nodded, and cleared her throat, seemly losing courage to speak as quickly as she gained it. "It's a long story." I kept my gaze steady on her; I knew the weight of it would coax any truths, long or short, out of her fast.

She began again, stumbling over her words, trying to hurry them out as fast as she could. "My landlord is a pig. He's worst than Ino." She glanced up at me to gauge my reaction, which was mute, and continued. "I can handle him, he just has a wondering eye, and Naruto caught him in the hall gawking at me, and-" She paused, closing her eyes as she took a breath. "He got out of hand, Kakashi-sensei."

I cringed slightly when she said Sensei; I wish she would stop that. "After my landlord regained consciousness, he told me that I had to leave, no arguing. Could you blame him?"

My face gave away nothing. "You need a place to stay, is that what you are saying Sakura?" She looked up at him, somewhat surprised. "Are you offering me a room? I mean.." As she trailed off while I felt a slight panic in my gut, a room? I seemed to have opened my mouth before thinking.

"No, not a room, but a sofa." I gave her one of my signature eye crinkles and then I glanced down at what was to become a make-shift bed. Before I knew it her arms were around my neck, and I was being showered with 'thank-you's.

Again, I was strongly aware of my lack of clothing. I felt her shutter against me, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you cold, Sakura?" Leaning back, I saw the tail-end of a dark red blush leaving her cheeks. Had I missed something?

She turned her face away from me, her hair falling over her cheeks, and blocking her eyes. The silence was awkward. It's not like me to care about awkward silences, but this one was straining. I cleared my throat and said; "It is late; you should get some sleep." I began to stand, and turn away from her.

"Kakashi-sensei?" "Please stop calling me that Sakura, I am no longer your teacher." I frowned. "Yes?" She blinked, and then shook off my abruptness. "I need something to sleep in and a blanket, maybe?" Oh, right. I had to remember to have Naruto carry all of her things here on foot as punishment. "Yes, I will get those for you. The bathroom is across from my bedroom on the left."

I wondered how appropriate this was as I pulled a large, folded black shirt out of my dresser draw. She probably won't stay long anyway. I questioned whether I should give her more than just a shirt, but the only thing I had for bottoms were boxer. And I know that is inappropriate.

I pushed the thought of her in my boxers away. I found a clean blanket and placed both blanket and the shirt on the empty sofa. She must have gone into the bathroom. Sitting on the sofa I looked around. I'd never realized how small the apartment was when it was just me. Everything is so tight. I mourned my personal space, but decided that it is better that she stay here than with anyone else.

Ino had too many suitors coming and going, Naruto's apartment was too small, even though he wasn't there most of the time because of his Anbu missions. Sai is too emotionless to live with, and Sasuke's gone… The toilet flushed, and I stood again, gesturing to the pile.

My smile faded when I saw her. She had taken off her dress, and was in a tight tank top sans binding, and shorts. Her curves flowed from one piece of clothing to the next, her thighs exposed. I tried hard to look at her face, rather than the soft V of cleavage that the shirt showed. My throat tightened. I felt the overwhelming urge to escape. What is wrong with me?

"Goodnight, Sakura." I heard her say 'goodnight', and possibly 'thank you' just before I closed my bedroom door; the hinges were tight from years of remaining open. Thankfully it didn't make any horrid squeaking noise.

I lay in my bed, trying hard to take control of my mind. Seeing her like that had done something to me, mentally, and physically. I resisted the urged to soothe my growing erection, not knowing whether I wanted to coax it on, or calm it down. I was too scared to do either, and highly embarrassed that I even had that kind of reaction.

What would my comrades think if they had the knowledge that I stroked myself thinking about Sakura? What would be even worse is that I did it while she was in the other room. I turned on my side, hoping that sleep would take me before I did something I would regret. Pulling the blanket to my waist, I mumbled to myself about getting some new Icha Icha books.

I woke in another puddle of sweat. Not from a dream this time, but the stuffiness of the room. I sat at the edge of my bed wondering if she would think that it was strange that I opened the door. Surely I can't see her from my bed.

I decided that I wasn't going to over think things, even though I knew I already had, and rose to walk to the door. The knob was cold against my hot skin, a sure indication that my body heat had kept the room like a veritable oven. I heard stirring in the other room as the cool air blew past my face.

The door opened wide on its own accord, leaving me standing in the frame. I looked down at the floor and concentrated. Small, barely audible whimpering sounds were coming from the living room. I frowned.

Sakura was crying. Immobile, I waited to see if she would stop on her own. How I wished that was my true motive for waiting. Honestly, I was too scared to know what to do. I smirked in the dark; the Great Copy Nin scared of a crying girl. Then I thought about how she might feel if she knew. I wouldn't want to offend her, yet I don't want her to feel alone either.

With silent foot steps I made my way down the small hallway, the dark shapes coming slightly into focus as I neared slowly. A wet, slick sound made me stop. My heart began to pound in my chest, making it harder for me to hear. I stared at the moving figure on the couch totally covered with the blanket. I was not the only one breathing heavy.

The blanket writhed, and rolled with smooth motions. I swallowed hard. There was another wet sound, and a whimper, no, a moan. Taking another step forward, I realizing that my boxers have became tighter, my body telling me what my mind refuses to believe. I shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be doing this.

Her small noises became louder, she was near orgasm, and I could hear it through her panting. I closed my eyes tight, her sounds giving me flashes of images. My hard on pressed against my leg, begging for my attention. I tried my best to ignore it. There were so many reasons for me to about-face and leave her to it. She was an adult after all, and adults have needs.

The blanket billowed as the form of her arching body pushed against it. I could see the shape of her arms tight against her form, her hands disappearing where her hips raised, her breasts firm and well defined by the thin material. My mouth was dry due to my quiet panting. I found my palm gently rubbing my tip through my boxers. My body slackened against the wall. I seemed to be fighting a battle that my body was determined to win.

All I could do is watch. Her motions quickened, and became desperate, while her moans almost stopped. I could feel her struggling for release, concentrating so hard on the sensations that her hand was giving her. My motions became faster, my hand sliding along my entire length now. I silently wondered how many fingers she was using. My conscious tormenting me with phrases like: 'she was your student' and 'she's only twenty.' I hushed my mind, and kept my gaze fixed. I have needs too. I would have smirked if the mood wasn't so intense.

It seemed like a life time that I watched her. The smell of sweat and other sweater things lingered in the room. My own release burned in my stomach. I saw her shutter, and my eyes widened, I had seen her do that before when she hugged me! My blood ran cold as I heard words leave her lips. "Kakashi–sensei..." It was so overwhelming that I gasped, bringing my hand over my mouth lightly. She let out a long low moan and her breathing began to slow. My girth was almost painful in my hands.

As silently, and as quickly as I came down the hall, I made my way back before she lifted the covers from her face. Closing the door behind me, I cursed the eventual heat that would engulf me the rest of the night but that wasn't important now. I had another kind of heat to take care of. It was difficult to walk with such a hard erection pushing down my boxer-pant-leg.

I laid over the covers, slightly in shock as to what I witnessed. Sakura had been pleasing herself to the thought of me. Absentmindedly, I began to stroke myself. My hard-on felt heavy in my hand. I knew I would not last long. I froze as I heard foot steps coming down the hall. Had she seen me? I quietly cursed myself for not locking the door.

Light poured into the room in the form of small slits through the door jab. The bathroom door closed, taking the light with it. I was thankful for that. I sighed to myself thinking about her cleaning up after making a mess. How I wanted to taste her. Once I was sure that she was done and back down the hall, I rubbed smoothly. Waves of pleasure mounted in my spine.

I imagined taking her on the sofa, and making her mine. With a low grunt, I threw my head back, and I spilled my seed into my boxers. I milked myself for a minute or so before changing into a clean pair. I felt satisfied, as well as guilty. It was going to be a rough morning.

I woke blinking from the light that poured in my window. I had forgotten to shut the shades... again. That thought was quickly replaced by memories of the night before as I stared at the ceiling. A deep nauseous feeling swept over my insides.

Half-heartedly I sat up, seriously hoping that she would be gone for the day. That idea was fleeting since the number of high level missions had fallen dramatically in the last few months. After Sasuke defeated Orochimaru when he thought he had surpassed this him, ultimately destroying both the Legendary Sanin and Kabuto, the missions stopped coming.

Not that I wasn't appreciative to have some time off, but I would give it up to have Sasuke back. I often wonder when or if he will return to the village, I think we all do. I also wasn't expecting to spend extra time with my female student. Especially under the circumstance of last night.

Hokage speculated that the number of missions had dropped due to Orochimaru influence being gone. Of course, the level of C and D-rank missions is on the rise. I guess people's priorities are a little different now.

With a cringe I kicked my soiled boxers across the floor to the hamper and decided that I couldn't hide in my room forever. Even though I wanted to. Glancing down the hall I could see the blanket neatly folded on the sofa. How I envied the fabric. I shivered slightly and willed my mind to think of nonsexual things, like Jiraiya's toad. There, much better.

I made a conscious effort to remember to close the bathroom door behind me as I crossed the hall. I hadn't seen her yet but I could feel her chakra streaming through the small apartment. I let out a heavy sigh as I relieved myself. I took notice that there was a balled up piece of fabric in the corner of the floor. Eyeing the item cautiously, I squatted down to have a better look.

My eye widened in realization that I wasn't the only one that had to change my intimate apparel last night. If this wasn't Sakura's I'd have surely done something about it. It's not that I don't mind a girl's panties on my floor, but when I had nothing to do with it I consider it rude.

Well, in all honesty, I did have something to do with it. She was my former student, this is wrong. What do I say, 'Sakura, please remove your love stained undies from the bathroom floor'? She would never talk to me again.

Yet considering my thoughts lately that might be the best option for us both.

The living room was much cooler than my bedroom, thankfully. Sakura was humming in the kitchen as she fiddled with a making a bowl of cereal. I wondered if I could look her in the eyes after last night. I knew if I didn't, she would think something was wrong.

"Ohayo, Sakura." She turned with a whirl of her long pink strands, and gave me a bright smile. I thought it was nice when see grew her hair long again, it flatters her face.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sens-" I raised my finger quickly, and shook my head in disapproval. "Eh, Kakashi-senpai" she continued. "I'm having some breakfast, I hope you don't mind."

"Mm." I gave her my usual noncommittal answer. Walking over to the kitchen counter, and I leaned against the cool marble. Her smile widened slightly, but I paid it no attention. The small details of her body were more vivid, even under her usual Kunoichi outfit. My body gave almost an audible shutter, and I turned from her, pausing for a moment.

I sincerely hoped that she didn't notice my awkwardness. I was face to face with the wood of my cabinets, and I grinned realizing something. Opening one of the maple doors, I pulled out one of my many copies of Icha Icha Violence that were tucked between the dishes and began thumbing through to my favorite chapter. I heard her giggle over the pages.

"Yes?" My eyes were glued to the ink stained paper but her tone of voice made me turn and look at her. Her voice was tight, and cheeks were starting to match her hair.

"Uh... Nothing, senpai." I raised an eyebrow at her over my shoulder and then continued reading with my back facing her. "It's just that… well." I sighed and put my book down on the counter as I turned, giving her the weight of my gaze. "I noticed that last night you were wearing blue boxers, and now they are black."

Her eyes avoided mine, and I could hear her swallow from where I was leaning. She was always the observant one. Seems like in my flustered state I forgot to put on some pants. Too late now. "Hm, I spilled water on myself during the night." I lied in a matter-of-fact tone. I focused my eye on her steadily.

Her face pulling into a small smirk, cocking her head slightly, "In your bed?"

I nodded, "Mm."

The moment passed. As did her hope on continuing the small discussion about my underwear. Was she trying to embarrass me? Lifting the book back to its place, I got a very bad idea, and spoke before I could stop myself.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Kakashi-senpai?" She was flipping over some old ANBU note cards with hand signs on them that I had on the table as she ate. I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine and maybe just to see how she would react. However, 'Sakura, please remove your love stained undies from the bathroom floor' seemed a little forward. I smirked inwardly.

"Did you spill water on your panties last night as well?" I keep my nose in the book but all my attention was on her reaction.

Her eyes widened and her jaw stiffened as she searched for something to say, so I continued, "You seem to have left them on the bathroom floor." I tried to say it as nonchalant as possible.

She looked like a rabbit in a fox hole. I let a small grin play across my masked face.

"I, uh.." She paused, and there was a shift in her body language, something had changed. I watched as her eyes scanned my body before she met my stare. She was thinking bad things and it was written all over her face. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her. Her lips parted, "No, not water." She was baiting me now.

"Hmm, than what?" I couldn't help myself from stepping closer, the orange bound book finding its way to the counter once more. I sat across from her, and slouched toward her in the chair slightly, my arms relaxed on the table.

My proximity made her courage fade. It also caused goose bumps to break out over her skin, which I've only seen happen to her on the battle field; right before things got complicated. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was scared. I watched her as she parted her lips to speak, but thought better of it. I knew my eye had a small sparkle of triumph as I regarded her.

"Kakashi-senpai… I accidentally spilled milk on myself during the night." A lie? This I didn't expect. She looked genuinely embarrassed.

"Well, it's a good thing that you had others..." I paused.. wait, she didn't have another pair. Looking down at the table her face flushed dark red as she understood my realization. I coughed and tried to make my voice sound as unaffected as possible knowing that this beautiful girl wasn't wearing panties under her Kunoichi skirt in my kitchen.

"Well, you can do your laundry here if you like. But first tell Naruto to come see me."

She nodded, and almost ran out of the room, dumping her bowl and spoon in the sink along her escape route. I spooked her, hell, I was spooked too. I felt the muscles in my chest loosen. I didn't even know that I was holding my breath for her answer. Or was it because I was in the same room with her? Sighing, I decided to hide away in my room for the rest of the day. I figured I would be safe there from beautiful Kunoichi's.

Chapter 2: Enticement of Thoughts

The day passed, and I heard Naruto complaining that "It wasn't fair" while going in and out with boxes upon boxes of Sakura's things at my request, or rather my demand. However, I didn't dare see how many boxes he was piling up. Where would I put it all?

I thanked a disgruntled Naruto, and closed the door after he left. Sakura had been out all day. Knowing her, she was probably training. I should be out there with her, I am her senior, and former sensei, I thought. I took a deep breath and let it out in a huff as I walked into my room to change into my uniform.

I usually stay in my sleeping pants all day when I don't have to leave the house, but since it was 4 in the afternoon that would be somewhat inappropriate for me to leave the house like that. Not like I cared, but you have to do what you have to do.

I found myself standing at our old training ground when we were called Team 7. I had a feeling she would be here. She didn't notice me as I leapt up into a tree a few hundred yards away and started to come closer though the lush leaves. The flowers on the branches were just budding, engulfing the air in a soft fragrance of sweetness.

Sakura slowly came into focus as I neared. Her outfit was hugging her body as she swung her kunai, moving from stance to stance. Pink hair clung to her face as she turned abruptly, bringing the kunai out and down, crossing it right to left then jabbed it forward as she moved her feet to put her weight in the strike. No doubt that was a killing blow from her.

I glanced around the grounds to see toppled trees, their roots up turned and layered with fresh dirt. Her shallow breath was loud against the windless afternoon's drone of birds.

In an instant I moved my head as a kunai narrowly missed my face. My eye darted to the place that it came from, and Sakura was gone from the patch of green grass where she was training. This scene felt all too familiar for my taste, but I pressed back that thought and concentrated on the ambush that was inevitably about to happen.

A small rustling sound came from my right; I grabbed Sakura by the shoulders as she lunged at me, using her momentum to swing us off the branch. Our bodies spun clockwise as we headed toward a large trunk of another tree still 35 feet from the ground.

Sakura now clung to me when before her contact with me was purely defensive. I kicked off the tree trunk, and pulled her small body closer to me as we moved toward the ground. When we landed I bent my knees to cushion the fall, letting Sakura down next to me.

My hands found their way around her waist during the fall, it seemed natural, and if it weren't for last night, I wouldn't have even thought twice about it. I've saved her many times and touched her like this, but some how it felt wrong and taboo.

Her face was beat red when I removed my hands from her. "You're usually better than that. Are you alright?" I asked. Her face contorted into a defeated look. I had forgotten that she meant to surprise attack me and it turned into me saving her. I smiled at her. "You almost hit me with the kunai." I'd wonder if her getting kicked out of her house had affected her more than she was letting on. This little stunt is something that she'd have pulled ten years ago. Not like the Kunoichi that she has grown into.

She nodded, "But I failed," she paused, "so it doesn't matter." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I was surprised, at first, but that small sound right before you jumped out gave it away, Sakura. You're usually silent."

"Yea, I figured that's what gave me away, but I didn't really expect to surprise you anyway, so I didn't try as hard."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Then why try at all then?"

Turning her back to me she started to walk away as she spoke. "I'm tired of failing Kakashi. I'm tired of being last all the time. I try so hard, practice constantly, train with the Hokage. It's never enough."

I licked my suddenly dry lips beneath my mask, and tried to stifle the sinking feeling that I had in my chest. She's better than this, I've seen her training sessions, why was she holding back?

I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently just before she was out of my reach. "You're not always last." I said. Why am I trying to comfort her? Focus, train.

"Come on. Let's spare." I walked past her to an open patch of ground. Apparently Neji had been training here recently from the looks of the large circles of missing grass here and there. She followed somewhat reluctantly.

We were both in fighting stances, legs apart, and arms out toward one another. I motioned for her to come at me. All at once her fist began to radiate blue chakra and came speeding at my chest.

I flipped back, my legs coming over my head, narrowly missing her fist as I bounced off my palms while turning in mid air; doing something like a round off. I sprang up facing away from Sakura as she was still running toward me, fist raised. I started to run as soon as my feet hit the ground toward the trees again.

"Shānnarō!"

My legs moved faster hearing her yell, knowing that all too well that she was about to strike. I reached the trees a second later and ran up one, jumping off it to land behind her. When I look up, Sakura was smashing through the tree, bark and wood flying in all directions.

She jumped back toward me and stood still with her back turned for a moment, assessing whether or not she had hit me. Glancing behind, her eyes filled with realization of my position.

I took my opportunity. I jumped on her, pinning her face down to the grass. She struggled underneath me, yet didn't use her super human strength. Thankfully.

Her firm body writhing under me sent chills down my spine. My body was reacting in ways that rarely happened on the battle field. Her supple ass rubbing against my groin forced me to fight off a moan.

I raised my body off her slightly, holding her down with my chest and arms. Her body went still, obvious a sign of defeat. On second thought, her body froze. Muscles tense, and stiff.

Then something happened. I felt her hips start to push back, closing what little gap that we had between us. I swallowed hard, closing my eye. Is she seducing me? My mind started to cloud.

I let out a heavy breath through my nose, willing the heat in my lower abs to subside. This was too much. I looked down at her, her profile now visible to me, her cheek against the grass. Her pink lips were puffy, and slack. Her eyes closed.

Oh my god, is she… panting? I could feel my eye sight glazing over slightly; I was fighting a losing battle. I have to stop this. NOW.

"Sakura." I said the one word like it was a command for all things.

Her eyes shot open, a worried look on her face displaying how much she lost herself in the moment. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth, and chewed it for a second. At least her movements ceased. I had some clarity to think.

"Yes, Kaka-sensei?" How inappropriate, I thought. Yet, at the same time, I could feel the blood start to rush to my head again, as well as other places...

I was at a loss of words. I straddled her back, and took my full weight off her slowly as I stood up. She rolled over in the grass between my legs. Her hair splayed out against the green blades. Her eyes matched the grass perfectly as she looked up at me.

With a sultry expression, she kept her gaze on me steadily.

I lost control of my inner voice for a moment. It ran rapid, hand in hand with my imagination; I could take her now. Right here. Dozens of positions, and ways to make her moan my name, no... Scream my name. Make her beg for me to stop; using that so forbidden honorific with every utterance of submission.

In an instant I wondered what it would be like to tie her with chakra seals and do whatever I wanted with her. Would she let me?

My hands flexed at my sides, the temptation to touch her, to feel her was almost too much for me to handle.

She remained still beneath me, her lust filled eyes trying to lure me in. The enticement of my thoughts made my hard-on ache against my pants.

I decided it was now or never. I made the hand signs, and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke leaving her there on the cool grass to her own devices as I stood in my apartment.

I could only think one thing: "What now?"

A/N: I combined chapter's 1+2. Thanks for reading!


	2. Indulgence

A/N:

I don't own Naruto.

Kakashi's POV.

Rated M for strong reasons.

"What now?" Indeed! I had a hard time coming up with something more original than Kakashi going to a bar to vent over a bottle of sake (not that there's anything wrong with that!), hope you like what I thought of!

Honing Her Craft

Sakura has no place to stay, Kakashi offers his sofa, but is it too much for him? Especially since she fantasizes about him? Will her actions make him lose his cool & do things he might regret?

_Chapter 3: __Indulgence  
__Struggling with inner turmoil over what happened on the training field; Kakashi tries to relax, but still manages to get in trouble_.

I arrived in my kitchen and tried to clear my head. Some things were making it difficult to think; like my body's reaction to Sakura. '_That would go away in time_,' I told myself.

The feeling of her pressed against me and all the things that I thought of doing to her flooded my mind like a dam breaking over. _I had to get a hold of myself. I'm better than this._

It was practically useless trying to distract my mind from what happened with all the boxes from Sakura's apartment around as a constant reminder of her. They were everywhere. I stepped over their square, brown forms and made my way to my bedroom to change.

What will I say when she comes back?

My mind raced with scenarios of what might happen… would she even come back? Are we going to play 'ignore the issue,' and pretend that nothing happened?

Or will she be angry that I left her? The thought occurred to me that maybe I overreacted, however the image of her panting below me was enough to realize that she knew what she was doing at the time.

Just as much as I knew what I was doing when I left her.

Feeling like a coward, I paced in my bedroom. I kept telling myself that I was in here, tucked away, because of all the boxes, but I knew better and so did the anxious feeling in my gut. I watched the sun go down through my drawn shades.

I waited for her to come home; 10 o'clock, 11:30 pm, 12:15 am. With a heavy lidded eye I wondered if she was coming at all. _Why am I even waiting for her?_ The rationales that she was 20 and not my responsibility or that she was a perfectly capable Kunoichi, were not enough to reassure me.

A small part of me wished that I had paid more attention to her when she was younger. The excuse that I wasn't fit to teach her style of jutsus was as thin as paper. She could have been an even better Kunoichi if I had spent more time.

I made my way into the living room, finally able to convince myself that if I wasn't going to sleep I had to get out of my bedroom or I'd go insane.

I grabbed my _Icha Icha Violence _and played hop-scotch with Sakura's boxes to get to the couch.

There were two large boxes directly in front of the sofa, I sighed. I was pretty sure she had them in some kind of order. Glancing about, I could imagine her ordering Naruto around, "Clothes on the left, bathroom supplies in the hall..."

I smiled to myself thinking about how her face looked when she would yell at Naruto. She really was cute. That pink hair and beautiful body… I mentally shook myself and tried to focus.

The springs of the couch squeaked softly in protest as I sat down. I eyed the boxes in the way of my legs and decided to make the best of it. I knew Sakura wouldn't like it, but it was a better choice than moving her stuff_._ Even though it was in _my apartment._

I placed my feet gently on the boxes in front of me and discovered they were the perfect height for a foot rest. Leaning back, I opened my book and started to read.

Suddenly the box's top gave way and my feet fell inside of the flaps. I cursed quietly. This was a pain in the ass.

Straddling my legs around the boxes while sitting on the sofa still I leaned over to fix it; something shiny caught my eye. I fought with my curiosity.

Slowly my hand lifted up the flap to reveal a leather bound book with a belt strap built in to keep it closed. "_Her diary,_" I thought.

Without hesitation I pulled back the buckle, careful to take notice of which hole it was originally in, not like I wouldn't have known; the marks were clear from years of use.

I flipped thought the pages and Sakura's scent came at me in a rush. Inhaling deeply I closed my eye and I saw her in my mind.

Glancing at the clock: 12:38 am. I wondered if it was safe to read this. Realistically she could be home any minute. She would pummel me if she caught me. Thankfully she didn't have a key.

I weighed the odds in my head if it was worth it or not. I had to know what was going on with her and maybe this was the solution to it all.

Maybe I was just curious too… _Maybe…_

Making sure the front door was locked, I glanced behind me and then I opened the book. Might as well start from the beginning, right?

_First day at Shinobi Academy._

_Today was the first day! Ino and I got to meet our teacher Iruka and he is really cool, but not cooler than Sasuke. I wonder if…_

"Euh…" I audibly sighed and flipped a few pages. The last thing I wanted to read about was her infatuation with Sasuke.

_Academy Graduation Day._

_I graduated with the best grades in my class. I guess I should be more excited but we also were assigned groups too. I got grouped with Sasuke! (_Drawing of hearts_) It's the best thing ever, but I also have Naruto on my team too. So it's a big mood killer. Ino-pig says that he's a monster. I just want to be with Sasuke! Why would they do this to me!_

Rolling my eye as I turned the page, I made a mental note to how grateful I was for her maturity over the past few years.

_First team meeting._

_Today we met our team leader. He's alright, kinda weird, but is a very skilled ninja. I hope I can learn a lot from him so I can prove myself to Sasuke. _

I skipped another few pages.

_Mission 481 Rank-B_

_Kakashi saved me again today. I'm so useless on the battle field. As much as I try to become stronger, it just never seems to be enough. I wonder if that's one on of the reasons why Sasuke didn't stay. What if I was stronger? _

_I still dream about that night. Why did he say 'thank you' to me? I wish I could just understand. And then Kakashi-sensei's face that morning, asking me where Sasuke was… I was horrible. I've never wanted to run away so much in my life. _

_I'm getting used to depending on sensei now. I'm not sure if that's a good thing. I have other dreams too. I wouldn't exactly call those dreams _horrible_… but I must keep them from sensei and Naruto... that would be bad if I didn't…_

My eye narrowed as I scanned through the pages. _Dreams?_ Did she mean _wet dreams?_ A flash of heat surged up and traveled down that already ignited flame from before. I glanced back at the clock again, 12:53 am.

My instincts told me to put the book down. In many ways, this was wrong. '_She deserves her privacy,_' I though as I flipped a few more pages. I just couldn't put it down, not yet.

Fate intervened. I heard a soft knock on the door and quickly re-buckled the diary and put it back in the box.

I didn't bother to look through the peep hole; I could feel her chakra flowing steadily. I guess she was trying to let me know it was her.

I opened the door and the memories about what happened the day came like a torrent back to me.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hello Sensei"

I stepped aside to let her in while I made a strong effort not to correct her about the honorific.

She smiled at me and immediately walked into the bathroom.

I frowned; I guess she _is_ going to ignore it. A part of me felt like I was off the hook and another part, a very deep, _naughty_ part, wanted to talk about it in detail with her, wanted to ask her about her dreams. That part seemed to be slowly coming to the surface lately.

I blinked as her voice woke me from my thoughts. "What Sakura?"

"Are you alright, sensei?"

I nodded, "What did you just ask me?"

She seemed to blush slightly.

"I was asking if you had another change of clothes for me to wear tonight."

My eye scanned the numerous boxes and I looked at her with one eye brow raised.

"Oh, um, Naruto must have left the box full of my night clothes at the apartment, or" She gave a small exasperated sound and started to talk quickly in a monotone voice "he didn't follow my instructions and put them somewhere other than the bathroom and in that case; I'll have to comb through everyone of them till I find it and you know that it will most likely be the last one I look in because it's always the case and if –"

"Alright!" I rubbed my forehead. "I get it."

She beamed up at me and squealed, "Thank you, Sensei!"

I couldn't help but give her that ever-familiar eye crease right before I went into my bedroom to fetch her some clothes.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, I have yet to decide, I only had black boxers and a black tank top for her to wear. I really had to get some laundry done.

Handing them her, I saw an expression on her face that I just couldn't place. Triumph maybe?

Had she lied so that she could wear my clothes again?

"Thank you, sensei."

We stood for a moment just looking at each other. It seemed like we both were trying so hard to figure the other person out; it was slightly unnerving.

"Where were you tonight?" I asked as she kneeled down and started to take off her sandals.

"I was at the hospital, Anbu arrived at the training grounds after you left. Sorry I didn't tell you before; it was an emergency and all." Her head was down and she was concentrating on her feet too hard. I silently thanked goodness for small miracles that the Anbu hadn't arrived during our training session, or the end of it at least.

"That's okay, I was just hanging out here anyway, thinking about things."

She tilted her head up slightly and looked at me out of the corner of her eye; "Like?"

She's playing the game again. Asking me loaded questions. My mind started to race and ideas burst into my head; '_Like… What I should do to you while you sleep… Like… how badly I need to touch you and taste you, hear you moan as I take control of your body and watch as I give you orgasm after orgasm before I even have you…"_

"Like when the new _Icha Icha _is coming out. I plan ahead." I said with a smirk.

Not missing a beat she stood and said; "Oh…okay. Well I'm going to get some sleep. Thanks for the clothes."

I nodded and tripped over a box as I walked to my room. I heard her giggle as I shut the door. She unravels me so easily.

Realistically, this is ridiculous. I'm attracted to my 20 year old student, _ex-student_, who is trying to seduce me at every turn. I thought on that for a moment. Possibly she is just being herself? Am I bringing this on?

I paced in my room deliberating whether or not I would to go to hell for what I was thinking and when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

Opening it, I saw Sakura, her small yet firm breasts bulging out of the tank top, while the boxers left little to the imagination of her thighs. She had the boxers folded up; making sure it hugged every curve of her sides and behind.

"Yes?" I tried to sound like my throat wasn't as dry as the desert.

She frowned, "I saw a rat." Now it was my turn to frown.

"Where?"

"In the living room, it ran through my boxes."

"Well?" I asked as she started to move closer to me.

"Well…" She took a long pause and looked down at the floor in front of her as she asked; "Can I sleep in here tonight? You can close the door so it can't get in and the bed is higher than the couch is."

She did have a point. "Why don't we kill it?"

"I thought of that, but with all the boxes it would be hard not to destroy half my stuff. I thought that I could stay in here tonight and then tomorrow I can get a mouse trap or something."

This was bad; if I told her no, then she would be suspicious and think that I'm a horrible person for making her sleep out there with a rat, but if I told her yes, I'd hate to think what might happen.

I decided to treat this like a mission, strictly business. We've slept in the same tent before, this can't be much different. Right?

"I'm on the right side, you take the left side." I watched as she nodded and walked over to her side.

Crawling on the bed the tank top crept up her back revealing the small dimples right above her ass. I swallowed hard and pulled off my sweatshirt, leaving me in a sleeveless body suit which had a face mask attached.

I stripped off my pants and got into bed with my boxers and hitate without the metal to cover my eye. The sheets were warm already from her and I was thankful that the bed was big enough so that we could both be comfortable without compromising space.

I tried my hardest to not look at her and turned; so my back was to her. I felt her shift her weight and turn toward me.

Closing my eyes I prayed for sleep. My body slowly drifted off as I heard Sakura's breaths become even.

I was running as fast as my legs would allow. My breathe tearing from my throat as I gasped for more air. The pain in my sharingan crushed my senses when I struggled to look behind me.

"_Where was it?_" I thought as my legs buckled.

The soft dirt felt warm to the touch, like I could wrap myself in it. Then _it_ came. The blackness, the nothing. It started to swallow me up like it always does.

It slithered up my torso and past my chest and as I opened my mouth to scream it poured down my throat. SENSEI!

"SENSEI!" My eyes shot open, my sharingan exposed as I looked up into deep green orbs. Her face held an expression of intense fear.

Remaining still I looked up at her, not able to piece together what just happened. "Sensei, wake up!" She shook me for the apparent second time. I raised my hands and placed them on her arms to cease her shaking.

"You're awake." She said it as an unsure statement.

I realized that she was straddling me, our most intimate parts lined up.

"Sakura, why are you on top of me?" She blinked at me like I was crazy.

"B-Because you were screaming in your sleep with your eyes open. You ripped off your hitate and your sharingan started spinning wildly."

I sat up with her still in my lap and slid back to rest my back against headboard.

"That was dangerous Sakura; don't ever look at my sharingan if that happens again." I ran my hand through my hair. "I could have killed you." I cupped my hand over my scared eye and closed them both sighing deeply.

She rested her weight on my thighs, seemingly comfortable with the close contact and gave me a defeated look. "I know you won't hurt me."

I nodded, wishing that I knew that was true, but I wasn't sure. In more ways than one.

"What happened?" She asked. I looked up at her, my eye wide as she leaned forward to touch my face. She was closer than I expected. Her hand was warm and soft against mine.

For some reason I don't think she meant the dream when she asked what happened, she was asking about my sharingan.

Hesitantly, she guided my hand down from my face, revealing my sharingan once again. I tensed.

She slowly stroked my cloth covered jaw as she came closer, her eyes fixed on my sharingan. I could feel the black tomes spinning much slower than before.

I grabbed her wrist and her eyes refocused to look at my expression. "I told you not look into my sharingan."

She held her position, so close her breathe puffed against my face. "I've never felt it before."

I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

She swallowed hard as she searched for words. All the while my body was becoming increasingly more aware of her slow movements on my lap, the brush of her soft thighs against my leg and the gentle wisps of her hair.

Her words were low and soft as they passed her pink satin lips. "I mean… I've never had a sharingan used on me before. I wonder what it's like sometimes."

I felt liquid warmth in my lower abs begin to grow as I stared back at her. She slowly sucked her lower lip into her mouth and rolled it between her teeth, even as her eyes were locked with mine.

I started to breath heavy as once again my thoughts started to race, however this time it was different. I was prepared to do something, ignoring that screaming voice in my head.

"Is it always painful?" She asked.

Ignoring her question I whispered: "Do you want to feel it?" My voice was low and rough.

Nodding, she licked her lips nervously. My hands circled her waist and I drew her closer to my body. She gasped as her breasts pressed against my shirt, the thin layers of fabric were poor excuses for barriers.

Her hands came to rest on my shoulders. Her mouth was open slightly and I could smell her nervousness, as well as her excitement.

I tried hard to control an excitement of my own as well.

"Kakashi?" Her voice sent a chill through my body when she said my name with her breath baited. I had to fight to keep my eyes focused on her.

"Yes, Sakura?" From the looks of it, she was having the same problems as I was.

"Will it hurt?" The eagerness for my answer was evident in her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, sensei. I do."

I snaked my hand gently up her back and cupped the back of her head, my fingers slipping through her pink strands. My other hand pulled her even closer, her hips pressed firmly against mine. It was becoming harder and harder for me to control my urges as she sat in my lap flush against my groin. At first she tensed and seemed to begin to protest with wide eyes before I spoke.

"Are you ready?"

She seemed to be thinking as her eyes flicked from my sharingan to my normal eye several times before she nodded.

Slowly I started to activate my chakra and focused it to my eye. As soon as I started Sakura was trapped in my gaze.

With lust pushing its way to the surface, I began to flood her mind with genjutsu. This particular jutsu was complex, the person was in charge for the most part as I oversaw the events. Her mind started to whirl and she pictured me bending her over my bed, my hands flat on her back as I pushed my entire length inside her. Next she was against the wall, bracing herself as I held her shoulders and pumped up, as far as her body would allow.

Instantly her back began to arch and her head fell back slightly, held in place by my hand.

As her hips bucked against my groin, I could no longer hinder my erection. Waves of pleasure pulsed through my being as she ground her hips against me with mind numbingly small movements. I saw it all. Her fantasy. Her lust. It was intoxicating.

Her hands balled the cloth at my shoulders as a moan escaped her lips. I could feel her wetness flood on to my boxers as she cam once in my lap, but over and over again in the genjutsu. Moaning, I closed my eyes tightly and broke the genjutsu as I pressed her flat against me, my head falling on her shoulder.

This was too much. If I continued I was going to things that would positively regret. I regret this already.

I could hear her panting in my ear as her hands ended their tugging at my shirt. We remained still for a few moments just breathing and waiting for our overloaded nerves to calm down.

Her scent was enthralling.

My hand was still at the base of her neck as I thought about pulling her hair so that my lips meet hers, taking off my mask and my tongue tasting hers but I resisted.

I lifted her head, her eyes were hazy and her eyelids were heavy. I think it was too much for her to handle. She slumped in my arms.

Slowly I slid her off me and to her side of the bed, her limbs going limp quickly. I knew that she would be fine after some sleep. I wonder if she would remember it all in the morning.

I shifted down into the blankets as she rolled on her side to face me. Her hands were up and tucked near her chin. She looked so peaceful. Her breath evened out and she even began to snore softy.

I knew that tomorrow the guilty thoughts would come and panic set in. As I lay in bed I thought about all the things that could go wrong with this situation and what could happen to us both. We could be publicly shamed, or even worse, the Hokage herself could banish us. I'm sure Ninja community would frown on us being together.

I sat up, realizing that it wouldn't be _us_, it would be **me**, and me alone. She hadn't done _anything_ really; I was the one who used a jutsu on her, and a powerful one at that. I felt a hot flush wave over my skin as this very real possibility swept over me. _Why did I do that?_ I struggled to come up with reasons for my loss of control, and came up empty handed.

It was easy for me to quickly decide that having as little to do with her as possible would be the best course of action for me. To regain the control that I've lost.

I glanced at her sleeping figure beside me and smirked. Of course, that would have to start in the morning.


End file.
